


Slight Hiccup

by GachMoBrea



Series: My Father, Barry Allen [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A little bit of AW!, A little bit of Sap, AU, Alternate Universe, Barry is Len's DAD, De-Aged Len, Escape Plan Hindered, Father!Barry, Gen, Little!Len, Meaningful conversations, OOC, father/son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len's plan to escape is put on hold while he and his 'dad' have a heart-to-heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Hiccup

Len's plan to track down the blonde assassin is all well and good... Until he remembers that he's a five year-old boy with no money and a superhero for a 'father'.   
The money part would be easy enough to solve. There was some spare change in a glass bowl by the door where the adults emptied their pockets and dropped their keys.  
But as Len walked around the house, occasionally poking and prodding the furniture or pretending to care about a book or toy, he could feel the speedster's eyes on him.  
He wasn't allowed outside yet. Not after his 'close call' with a bad flu. Iris tried to offer to play a game with him or put on a movie, but he merely shook his head and kept on surveying his surroundings.  
It was the West house from his universe. At least in the floorplan aspect of the building. The furniture was different and there were many more pictures hanging on the walls.  
Most of them were of Len.   
He almost felt like the favorite toy of a demented collector.  
"Len," Barry almost startles Len when his soft voice breaks the silence. Iris is upstairs catching a few hours of sleep before she has to get back to work. "What's the matter, kiddo?"  
"Nothing," Len shrugs, waving his hands back and forth as he stares up at picture of 'himself' with a party hat on his head and birthday cake all over his face. There's a "1" on the hat, so he assumes that's how old he was.   
His 'father' sighs. "I know what this is."  
"You do?" Len turns curious eyes to Barry.   
"I'm sorry, Leonard," the hero takes a seat on the dark, purple couch; must've been a choice by Iris. "You miss Patty, your birth mother. I knew I should've kept that to myself a little longer."  
"No," Len finds himself saying, surprising both him and Barry. "I mean, I'm glad you told me."  
"But it's making you so sad," his 'father' frowns deeper. "If only I waited until you were ten or maybe twenty."  
"Then I might've gotten angry at you for lying to me for that long," Len shrugs. "Doesn't matter. What happened, happened. You can't change it."  
Barry grimaces a little, then covers it over with a pained smile, "Yeah. I'm still sorry."  
The kid needs to get over it. Len shakes his head. HE was the kid in this universe.  
Len walks over to the couch and sits next to his 'father'.  
"Mommy died, right?" he asks.  
"Yes," Barry answers quietly.  
"You loved her, right?" he asks next.  
"Yes, of course I did," the speedster's brow furrows. "You know that I will always love your mommy. Now and forever. Nothing can change that."  
'Yeah, sappy stuff aside.' Len smirks, "Did you cause mommy to die?"  
"Leonard, what are you talking about?" Barry's eyes grow to an impressive size. Len wasn't sure how they fit in his head. "Of course I didn't. How could you say that?"  
"If you didn't make mommy die, then you shouldn't be sorry about it," Len states simply. He tries to channel the 'goody-goody' vibes from the Barry of his universe. "Bad things happen to good people for no reason some times. We just have to move on."  
Suddenly, there are arms wrapped around Len, pulling him into the warmth of the speedster's body.  
"I love you so much, Len," Barry's voice almost breaks. "I want you to know, that if you ever need me, I'll be there for you. Okay?"  
Len nods in his 'father's' hold, his cheek rubs against the speedster's buttons with the action.

Barry holds him in his arms for quite a while. 

Then the hero takes a breath and lets go.  
Barry tries to straighten out Len's crazy hair as he gives him a big, goofy smile.  
"My boy," the hero's eyes are watery. "Now," Barry shakes the sadness from his face and turns a brighter smile to Len. "How about you and I get the cards out and I try to finally beat you in Go Fish?"  
Finding Sara will have to wait for another day. The sun's already on its way downwards and there's no way Barry will let Len out of his sight after that gut wrenchingly soft moment.  
So, with a heavy, inward sigh, Len nods.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "The Flash" or characters from the show.


End file.
